In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses include various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased with high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data are frequently exchanged with use of a high-speed interface that allows for transmission and reception of data at several Gbps, for example.
In order to improve communication performance in the high-speed interface, various technologies have been disclosed. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 each disclose a communication system that transmits three differential signals with use of three transmission paths. Moreover, for example, PTL 3 discloses a communication system that performs pre-emphasis.